Shattered Doll
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: Sequel to Broken Doll. Hinamori Amu had finally moved on with a healed heart... Or at least that was what was supposed to happen.


Soro-chan: This is completely unacceptable. Unacceptable. You are unforgiven and I will never get back with you! Ugh! Can you guys believe he tried to get back with me? Seriously! It was a really long, nice talk with him, but I'm over him. But he won't get lost. So I wrote this to express my feelings. (:

This is a sequel to _Broken Doll._

I obviously don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my life. And my life shall not be made miserable!

* * *

Shattered Doll

* * *

I was sleeping. Sleeping so soundly for the first time in many moons. Tonight was a new moon.

My eyes were closed, my breathing was even, and my body was still. The blankets were keeping me warm and my pillow protected my head. The bed sheets were crumpled and the alarm clock glowed the time in bright red numbers.

I finally let him go.

* * *

Opening my eyes and stretching widely on the bed, I sighed. There was nothing to do today. As was the day before, and before, and before that. The past few weeks have been nothing but eating, sleeping, and watching T.V., constantly consuming frozen foods from the local convenience store. It was mostly pizza rolls.

Today, I decided to go and get a job. I couldn't live off of what little money I had left now, even if I wasn't really using any electricity to pay for bills. The water bill I didn't have to pay, and my parents paid rent for me. I knew that they wouldn't last long unless Ami got a really good job when she graduates high school, which should be this year. I remembered her telling me once that she wanted to become an actress and had been taking drama courses. That would make the big bucks.

As for me... I think even McDonalds would have been fine, as long as I was earning money and killing time. Cleaning myself up and slapping on a pair of jeans, a tank top, a leather jacket, and some high heeled boots, I walked outside into the cold air. It was still winter.

Calmly strolling down the street, I found several jobs that I could have gone for, but decided not to. Why bother trying when I'm terrible at tattooing people, terrible at advising people, and terrible at making sushi. Not to mention I would be so clumsy as a waitress.

Then I reached a store that opened my eyes.

I think I could become a Christmas Model...

* * *

I walked inside, looking around and seeing the auditioning people quickly running about in cute clothes and nice makeup. I hadn't put on any makeup nor dressed up. I didn't really have a chance here.

I held the doorknob, turned it, and it opened.

"Wait!" A woman stopped me, grabbing me by the arm. "Are you here to audition?" I silently stared at her for a moment before nodding carefully. Her face glowed brightly and she bobbed up and down with excitement, her brown ponytail bouncing. "Great! I needed someone like you! What's your name?"

"Hinamori... A-"

"Hinamori-san, eh? Well, come on! You're hired!"

"Didn't I have to aud-"

"No, no, we need you for sure! You have the perfect body and looks for this!"

She took me through the crowd, who were angrily glaring at me. Their thoughts resonated in my mind.

_Why does she get to go in first? We've been waiting forever?_

_Isn't that the manager? What the hell?  
_

_She's not even that pretty! Ugh!  
_

_I should be going in there, not her!  
_

_She's nothing but a pretty face!  
_

I almost laughed as she pulled me through a door and cut off all the voices. If they hated me so much, why don't they do something about it? Like kill me? Like I would seriously mind.

"Well then, Miss Hinamori. You're going to be our top model for the advertisements posters outside our store. Please put this costume on and we'll be shooting immediately. It's only a one day offer, but you'll be getting $2,000 dollars for this, if that's okay."

Amu's eyes lit up. _$1000 in one day's work._

"It's fine."

"Great! Now, go on ahead to the dressing room." She ushered me into a bright room filled with racks of clothes and entire walls made of nothing but reflecting glass. "Please hurry, Hinamori-san!" she sang as she closed the door.

I quickly put on the outfit.

It was a warm, velvet Santa dress. It was a strapless red dress with a black belt going around my upper waist. White fluff outlined the entire dress at the top and at the bottom. I had fishnet leggings covering my legs with knee-high black high heels. A cute Santa hat that matched my dress was on my head, my pink hair carefully brushed to the side and the brown-haired lady curled the side ponytail for me. Finally, I left the dressing room.

"Smile!" she said, a big, fat camera in her hands. I stood smiling, posing with a tree, a plastic reindeer, and other things. She made me change into a few more outfits as well. Five hours had passed.

"We're done! You looked wonderful! Thank you," she praised me. I smiled.

"When will I receive my payment?" I asked.

"I will write you up a check right now," she said, quickly hurrying away with her camera. I sighed and stared at the wall until she came back with the check. I thanked her, took the check, and left back home.

I now had $1000.

I'll find another job next month.

* * *

The month passed. I hadn't gone out at all in those past four weeks. In one week, I had been snowed in. The second week, the water heater wasn't working properly and I couldn't bathe. There was no way I was leaving my apartment until I bathed, and I wasn't about to bathe in cold water in the middle of winter. The third week... I was just lazy.

The fourth week, however, was when I started seeing someone unwanted.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto had been passing by my apartment complex for the entire week. Everyday, at the same time, he was pass by my window, walking up the street. And everyday, at the same time, he would come walking back down the street. Not once did he glance by my window, but I didn't care. I was over him.

I just didn't want him to see me.

So, I stayed in my apartment for an entire month doing nothing important. My $1000 were gone and I definitely needed some new money in my pockets. Today, there was no sign of Ikuto walking up the street. I took the chance like there was no tomorrow and left to go towards the main part of town.

For the first time, I saw my own picture, which took up an entire window background, at the store where I modeled for a day. It was so embarrassing, but nice. At least, until I realized something horrifying.

What if Ikuto had seen this?

Please kill me now.

I looked around, carefully searching for any signs of blue hair. Once the coast was clear, I dashed inside the store and found the brown-haired manager again. "Ah, Hinamori-san!" she greeted happily to me. I smiled.

"Hello... erm..."

"It's Sabrina! You can just call me Sabrina. I'm from America."

"Oh really?" I said, not really paying attention. "Anyways, are there any jobs available here?"

"I'm sorry... there's no need for models anymore." She had a dark look on her face towards me. "Anyways, Hinamori-san," she chirped, her face suddenly brightening up. "What is your first name?"

"A-Amu," I mumbled.

"Amu..."

"Yes."

"I knew it. You're-"

I finally realized who she was and bowed. "I'm sorry, I have to go now!" I shouted and sprinted out the door going farther up the street. I ran and ran, tears blinding myself. Why? Why was it her?

She... hired me. And knew who I was to her. To him.

Damn it.

I kept running, my tears blending in with the new-fallen snowflakes dangling in the air, building up on the floor. I slipped on a bundle of snow that had just collected on the ground and fell harshly.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?" a stranger asked, holding his hand out. I held onto it as he lifted me up to my feet.

"Yes, thank you," I said looking up. And fuck me now, God.

It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I had run into two people I did not like in one day. This is bullshit.

"A-Amu?" he stuttered, his face blushing. What?

"W-what?" I murmured, facing away from him. "Excuse me," I said, trying to get past him, but he held onto my arm.

"Amu, I- I can't believe it's you, I-"

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"But Amu, I-"

"Let go of her, Ikuto." We both turned around and saw Sabrina in her car, parked next to us. "Come on. I have a store meeting to attend and you need to come along with me."

He looked at me and let go. "Amu, please, can I just-"

"No."

Sabrina smiled at me. I didn't even glance at her.

"No?" Ikuto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You are unforgiven," I spat at him before running off. He couldn't stop me. I looked back once and saw that he had gotten into the car. The license plate was disgustingly cute with little decorations, spelling out _SABRINA2QT4U._

I went back home. I could find a job tomorrow elsewhere.

* * *

I laid in bed, afraid. Afraid of the world..._  
_

But I needed a job. I forced myself to get out of my apartment in a turtleneck sweater, jeans, and fluffy boots. My hair was a bit messy, but to the world, it probably looked just wavy.

I took one step outside and I saw him. Standing right in front of my door.

I slammed the door shut, collapsing against the door, hyperventilating. What is he doing here? He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Amu, I know you must hate me now."

I was silent as he kept talking from behind the door.

"I know. You hate me. I betrayed you and found another woman in America that I brought back here. I was so shameless to have done that, I regret it so badly. I really do."

I kept quiet, but tears were threatening to spill over my eyes. I thought I was over him! I was! I was over him! I was...

"And... I broke up with Sabrina yesterday." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Because I realized that I wasn't happy with her. I missed you. I always passed by your window but never saw you until last week when you were looking at me through the window. Seeing your picture in her store almost brought me to tears from heartache. I... I-"

"Shut up..." I whispered before I let myself drown in my own tears.

"What? Amu? Open the door, please, I can explain more properly and apologize-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He became silent.

I slowly got up and opened the door and he stood there, as still as the atmosphere surrounding us. I stepped outside and closed the door, locking it, before facing him. He looked up, hesitated, and looked back towards the ground. I sighed.

"Amu," he started.

"Shh..."

Then I ran for it.

* * *

He chased me, running through the streets. I sprinted crazily, pushing random people aside so he wouldn't catch me. I wouldn't let him catch me. The street up ahead was letting people cross for only another ten seconds. I could make it across in time so that he can't follow me anymore.

As hard as I could, I pushed myself to the limits to run. Ikuto was hot on my trail.

"Stop! Amu, stop! Please!" he cried loudly, causing people to stop and look at him, then to look at me. I felt their eyes burning holes into my back, burning as I ran and ran. The burning on my back hurt so badly. Tears escaped from my eyes. The street was only a few yards away.

A few more yards...

"Stop, Amu! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for saying that to you! Please, give me a chance to apologize properly, even if I'm unforgiven! Even if I'm unacceptable!"

I couldn't hear him anymore; I blocked out his voice completely. All I could hear was silence. The clock on the sign was ticking away at three seconds. The street was small. I could make it.

3.

2.

I made it to the curb. I hopped off of it and landed in the middle of the street.

1.

I landed on my feet easily before falling to the side as my ankle bent harshly. I shrieked in pain. Suddenly, I could hear everything now. People were shouting and screaming. There were constant honking sounds all around me. Ikuto's voice was tearing my mind apart.

"AMU!"

The car lights flashed on my face, the silver plate being the last object I will ever see. The image was burned into my mind.

_SABRINA2QT4U._

I was crushed with nothing but absolute pain... So I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of only one word.

"No."

It was Ikuto's voice. When had it been so loving? So warm? So... regrettable?

"No."

"No."

"No."

He kept repeating it. Something warm was against my body, but I couldn't see. All I could see was a lantern in the darkness.

"No!"

Was that Sabrina's voice I heard? It sounded like... joyful laughter. I assumed it was supposed to be sobbing, but...

"No!" Ikuto's voice again... then nothing. I could no longer hear his voice. I only saw the lantern.

"Ikuto?" I asked warily. Nothing replied. The lantern was leaving.

Darkness was surrounding me quickly. The lantern was getting farther. Ikuto was nowhere. The lantern dimmed before it came closer to me again, drifted up and down, and then continued floating on. What choice did I have now, really...? I wasn't just broken anymore- I was a shattered doll.

There was no other choice. There was no Ikuto anymore. The lantern...

I followed it.

* * *

Soro-chan: So... what the ending basically is, is, I rather die than get back with him. (: And that's the end of the story. I hoped you guys liked this sequel..? Tell me how it was in a review! Ah, tragedy really makes my day... I enjoyed writing this very much! Thank you for reading, minna-san!

* * *

_Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review..._


End file.
